queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Hobbs (US)
Character Christian Hobbs also known as "Chris" is a high school football jock of Saint James Academy and approximately seventeen years of age during the first season. He becomes Justin's main bully in Season 1 of Queer as Folk (US TV series). Justin gives Chris a handjob which leads to more harassment and ultimate bashing of the finale of the first season. Appearance and Personality He is a handsome, yet vain football jock of St. James Academy. He is approximately 5'9" feet tall in height. He is seen to be popular around school and always in an aggressive manner amongst others students. He seen to be one of those homophobic students, saying gay jokes and picking on kids he thinks are gay, but his temper will flare with defensive when someone insinuates the possibility of him being gay. Story Season One In episode 1.2, Justin cruises Chris Hobbs while in the gym locker room and on the football field. In episode 1.4, as Justin defines "yearning' this caught Chris's attention. Chris starts to play fight with another student before getting placed on detention by their teacher. Justin visits him in detention and the two talk about girls at school and other schools. Chris's eyes linger too long on Justin. As talks in the seductive tone enticing Justin, Justin notices him erect and begins to stoke him. Chris doesn't stop and enjoys it before the teacher comes into notice Chris Hobbs hasn't been cleaning up the designated room. In episode 1.7, Chris Hobbs harasses Justin about his nipple piercing and calls him queer. Justin says something in reference insinuating Chris is also queer. Chris pushes him, and Justin punches him and they engage fighting before their fellow student pull them away from each other. Chris continues to bully Justin throughout the remaining of the first season. Chris committing Justin's Bashing In the season one finale, After Brian and Justin share a dance and kiss while on the dance floor at the prom, they walk out to Brian's jeep. They reminisce of the previous events of the prom and then share a kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Chris had followed them to the parking garage. When Brian and Justin parted ways, Chris follows Justin while he walks away with a baseball bat. Brian notices Chris too late and he swings and hits Justin in the head with the bat. Justin suffers brain damage and trauma afterwards. Chris's only punishment is community service. Season Two Chris is seen at the court hearing after bashing Justin and gets community service. Justin sees him briefly in the hospice mopping the floor for his community service hours. Season Four He is seen a final time when Justin and Cody confront him over the events of two years prior. Cody take Justin to a gun range. He tells him the key he uses to get a bull's eye on the target: Imagining the people that abused him when he was younger. Justin shoot a bull's eye on the target and Cody wonder's who he thought of when shooting. When they take the target home, he asks who he was thinking about and Daphne mentions Chris Hobbs and what happened in high school. Later, Cody find out he works at a construction site. Cody take Justin to the construction to confront him. They briefly encounter him and he mocks them both calling them "faggots" before he walks off back to work. They stand there unsure how to approach him. They approach him once more went he is home from work and Cody demands that he apologize to him for bashing him two years ago. Chris mocks and refuses. Angrily, Justin pulls out Cody's gun and shouts, "Don't fuck with me!" Justin make him get on his knees, apologize and suck the pistol. Just when he was about to consider pulling the trigger, possibly killing Hobbs, he tells him to get up and go inside and not call the police saying the a few homosexuals didn't pull the trigger. Chris rushes inside afraid for his life and is never seen in the series again. Hobbies/Likes * Football * LGBTQ Lifestyle (secretly) Careers * High School Graduate at St. James Academy * Community Service at Liberty House Hospice (Season two) * College Dropout * Construction Supervisor (Season four) Relationships Justin Taylor At first, Chris is indifferent towards Justin, until they have detention together. During detention, the begin to share with one another. They start talking sexual and Justin realizes that Chris has an erection and helps him masturbate. Afterwards, Chris bullies Justin possibly feeling violated despite allowing the sexual actions to continue. Chris is responsible for bashing Justin in the finale of the first season. In the second season, Chris is seen mopping the floor of the hospice by Justin. He harasses Justin again by saying he will end up like the residents. This trigger Justin's trauma from the bashing. Daphne Chanders They are acquainted through high school, however, she resents him for how he treats Justin. In Season four, when Cody takes Justin home to his apartment with Daphne, she mentions him later when Cody asks who he was thinking about when he fired the gunshot to the target. She is upset that they go and find him wondering why they are digging up the past knowing how traumatic it was to Justin. Brian Kinney They are not formally acquainted, however, Brian has stood in Justin's defensive against Chris. First time was on liberty avenue when he harassed Justin. The second time, shortly after Justin was bashed, Brian rushes Chris. Brian also takes the baseball ball and hit Chris in the leg with it before tending to Justin's injuries. Trivia * Played by Alec McClure. * Although came about in dialogue, He may have been a Drew Boyd fan since he loves football. It's unknown if he would still be after Drew came out, or maybe secretly infatuated.